There's something about Beca
by rustyliver
Summary: Everyone likes Beca


Everyone likes Beca.

Jesse likes Beca.

That boy magically appears wherever Beca is and he never strays more than five feet away from her. It's like Beca has some kind of an invisible leash tied to him.

Chloe likes Beca.

Her best friend can't shut up about Beca. ("Remember that girl. That girl at the activities fair." When Aubrey doesn't bite, "That alt girl," and she looks really guilty saying it but then she has this goofy grin on her face, "she has a really beautiful voice.")

The new Bellas like Beca.

Whenever Beca suggests something stupid, they all nod and say, "But Aubrey—" She never lets them finish their sentences because she has the pitch pipe so she knows what's best for them. Then they look at her and look at Beca and then they look at her again like she just killed their puppy.

Everyone likes Beca.

And Aubrey, well…

Her dad always says, "If you like someone, then they're your enemy." Which pretty much sums her parents' marriage. But her dad is never wrong.

So she shoots down yet another one of Beca's ideas without even listening to it.

…

The first time she heard Beca's voice was at the radio station. She was in need of some tension release and Luke, while admittedly a douche (he keeps asking her how her flight attendant training went), is good at that.

They were making out when she saw the pen drive with 'Beca' written on it.

"What's that?" she asked.

He ignored her and reached for the zipper of her pants. She slapped his hand away.

He backed away, looking slightly annoyed. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Some freshman's mix," he shrugged. "Beck…"

"Beca?" the name was written in all caps.

"Right, Becky."

She turned around and picked it up. "I'm in the mood for some music."

She thought it was a love mix for Luke. It wasn't the first time a freshman had a crush on him. And she was in the mood for a laugh. God knew when the last time that happened.

It wasn't. Instead, it was a bunch of songs she had never heard of seamlessly blended together.

Which would have been impressive if everyone in the world isn't doing it.

Then she heard it. The background vocals.

"What's that?"

Luke sighed.

Then he heard it too. "Huh. That sounds like Becky. I didn't know she could sing."

…

So she found Beca first. Before Chloe. Before everyone else.

It doesn't mean anything.

But she keeps going back to the radio station.

There is a whole pile of pen drives now. And she has listened to every one of them.

She is listening to one now.

"Why don't you play Beca's mixes?" she asks Luke.

"I'm playing them now," he mumbles into her cleavage.

"I mean on the air. They're good, right?" No, a Posen is always certain. "They're good. Even I know they're good."

"Not as long as daddy says no."

She pushes him off her. "What does that mean?"

"I get an A in his class if I don't encourage her to be," he chuckles, "these are the words he used; a glorified CD changer."

She really wants to smack that smirk out of him.

"That is not right," she mutters.

"I know. A DJ does so much more than that but hey, getting an A without having to do any of the work is every student's dream."

And she does it. She punches him right in the nose and finds out why Beca was screaming after he punched that old guy who harassed Jesse.

But it felt so good to see Luke clutching his nose and screaming, "You crazy bitch!"

He so deserved it. Crushing someone's dream for a lousy A.

Before she leaves, she tells him, "If you don't play Beca's music by tomorrow, on the air," she emphasizes so his dumb brain can completely understand her, "I'm going to tell your girlfriend that you've been having sex with me."

…

Beca shows up the next day for the semi-finals smiling and Aubrey is surprised that her lips can stretch that wide.

Of course Chloe asks and Beca tells her. Then they tune the radio so they could listen to Beca's song.

Chloe cheers and Beca blushes.

("This is so great, Beca!"

Beca nods, "Yeah, it's pretty amazing.")

And Aubrey pretends not to care because she knows. She knows her dad is right.

But when Chloe starts belting Party in the USA and she sings along, she can't help but look at Beca, nudging her to sing her beautiful voice. And for a moment, she thinks that maybe her dad can be wrong this one time.

He isn't.

Beca destroys their chance to be in the finals, destroys Aubrey's chance to redeem herself, just so she can prove a point to Aubrey.

"When you like someone," her dad told her when she asked why, "you let your guard down and that is when they strike."

But it hurts more to see Beca leave than to see Beca destroy her dream.

…

She spends a week curled up in her bed, crying her eyes out. And Chloe thinks it's because of the semi-finals.

"It's a stupid competition we probably won't even remember in five years," Chloe says.

It is. And it's not.

Like it is about Beca. And it's not about Beca.

Stupid Beca.

And because she made Beca's dream come true, she can't walk around campus without hearing one of Beca's songs.

Stupid Beca and her stupid mixes.

So she goes to Luke to see if he has his magic back now that she hates Beca.

He cowers at first. But when she tells him why she came, he grins and says, "Sex with a crazy bird is better anyway."

She soon discovers that Luke's magic hands are permanently gone and almost leaves.

But then he says, "We have to do this quickly. Becky's coming for the night shift."

So she traces her finger down his chest and asks, "So is there anywhere that we absolutely can't do this on?"

He mutters happily, "I knew it," and shows her to the table outside the booth.

Control is what Aubrey's good at. She gets Luke to last until Beca shows up.

When she does, Aubrey smirks as Luke fumbles with his pants.

Then she tells Beca, "This is how it feels like."

Although, she's not really sure what she meant by that.

…

They make it to the finals because the other team cheated. She takes it happily.

But for some reason, her stomach won't stop threatening to empty itself. It's the stress, she tells herself, and not the way everyone keeps looking at the spot where Beca is supposed to be. And the reason she notices this is not because she keeps looking at it too.

Then Chloe starts spouting nonsense about how everything was her fault.

But it's not her fault. It's Beca's fault.

Look at what Beca has done to her. Beca has turned her own best friend against her.

She gets so mad. And her stomach keeps pushing up the sandwich she ate for lunch.

So when Chloe challenges her, she lets it all out.

Because she is right. Her dad is right.

The next thing she knows, Fat Amy is on top of her and Chloe and Beca is telling them to stop.

Beca has graced them with her presence to say she's sorry. She admits her mistakes. She even asks Aubrey nicely if she could be a Bella again (that was really hard for her by the way she pauses before she says Aubrey's name).

Then Beca, too cool for a capella Beca, is dragging a chair even though it will only end with her embarrassment.

Fat Amy whispers Aubrey's name and Chloe tries to communicate her disapproval of Aubrey's reluctance with her eyes.

And when Beca looks back, Aubrey avoids her eyes but she still catches a glimpse of Beca's sad puppy dog face and she might have thought that it is sort of adorable.

Aubrey doesn't know what to do.

Her dad never said anything about apologies and pathetic dragging of chairs.

"Stop."

She doesn't even realize she said it until Beca turns around and thanks her.

Then she remembers something else her dad always says and she realizes that she has been defying it ever since the school year started.

…

Beca turns out to be a better friend than enemy.

But Beca is Beca and she's still emotionally stunted.

She kisses Jesse after their finals performance right in front everyone.

It makes Aubrey want to curl up in her bed and cry again but it's Chloe's turn now. If Aubrey does the same thing, no one is going to try to get them both out of their beds after an appropriate amount of time.

It takes Beca a month to realize why Chloe hasn't been returning her calls.

It takes her another month to figure out who she really wants. And that is after she drunkenly kissed Chloe at a party.

That was really bad. Chloe didn't spend a week in her bed. Instead, she tortured herself by listening to Beca's mixes until Aubrey had to threaten to rip out Beca's vocal chords.

Funnily enough, that made Beca realize that she wants Chloe. She said that even the threat of losing her speech didn't make her want to stop kissing Chloe.

So Aubrey pretends to not accept their relationship for a few weeks and then she pretends to be reluctantly happy for them.

The night of the farewell party the Bellas throw for Chloe and her, Aubrey stumbles upon one of those rare moments when Chloe is not attached to Beca. So she walks up to Beca and kisses her. Beca immediately pulls away and reminds her that she threatened to rip out Beca's vocal chords if she ever hurt Chloe.

Aubrey tells her that it's a test.

"That's stupid," Beca says. "And I thought we went over this. I would never dream of hurting Chloe."

"I'm also a little drunk," she explains. Then she runs towards Ashley and kisses her.

She kisses everyone that night.

And when she goes back to her dorm, she cries herself to sleep.

…

The next morning, she knocks on Jesse's door and asks him how he did it.

"How did you get over Beca?"

He shrugs. "You can't."

"I thought so," she mutters under her breath.

Jesse doesn't ask her about it. Instead, he invites her to watch a movie with him.

She agrees and follows him into his dorm.

"This movie," he says, "is really bad. The ending doesn't tie up any loose ends. Like at all. But I figured, you know, sometimes things are messy."

She nods quietly.

She understands.

Because she likes Beca.

Like Jesse likes Beca.

Like Chloe likes Beca.

But only one of them gets to have her.


End file.
